Wolf's tale: Black and Silver Trailer
by CadenGoff
Summary: Wolf Shinigami is three weeks from going to Beacon. Perfect time for the White Fang to attack his village right?


Black and Silver trailer.

For I saw the light of forgiveness and rejected it for the dark of Justice.

As morning dawned on the village of Virel it was not like any other morning on the planet that was known as Remnant. Masked Men with guns, swords, clubs and knives, were moving and forcing people out of their homes and onto their knees. A huntress part of the protectors of Remnant tried to engage but was quickly forced to surrender when the men of the White Fang threatened to hurt the people they had taken hostage. With her hands tied she was also forced to kneel. Her name was Katia Lunar and she knew her death would be soon. She watched as her on again-off again boyfriend Robert Azure was brought with his hands tied. As he knelt beside him she whispered. "White Fang taking a village? They got awfully brave."

"Where's your son? Isn't he here?" Robert asked sounding concerned. In truth Robert could care less. He swore that the boy always ruined his chances of marrying Katia. He was always finding a way to complain about Robert. He couldn't stand him. Even though Wolf was to be leaving for Mistral in a couple weeks because he didn't want Wolf in Vale anymore he had finally lost his patience. He had alerted the White Fang claiming Katia was abusing Wolf. He had hoped they'd just take Wolf and run but when he saw how many and that they were making people kneel and tying their hands he realized how big a mistake he had made.

"Fortunately, I had him go out to get some water. Besides he has his weapons with him," Katia whispered back. When the Fang attacked she knew something was wrong. But she didn't count on something like this. Her thoughts were interrupted when a man in a black suit with a White Fang mask walked up. "Adam Taurus!," Katia shouted without realizing.

"Hmmph. I don't know why you racists think it's okay to abuse faunus," Adam said while sneering at Katia. As he simply aimed Blush at Katia's head he wasn't particularly concerned for anyone to attack as they had subdued everyone in the village.

"What? I don't abuse faunus!" Katia shouted. She was appalled that anyone would claim that she of all people would abuse Faunus. She took Wolf in at a young age and had cared for him for the last 14 years.

"See that's not what Robert here told us," Adam started, "He went on and on about how you beat your adopted son, beatings, whippings, you use him as target practice."

"Y-you told him what?" Katia asked in horror. She leaned into her kneel knowing there was no way out for her this time. She had been betrayed by Robert. As she looked up however there was an explosion.

"That's far enough!" a harsh shout was heard. The owner of the voice was a young wolf faunus with short black hair, black wolf ears on his head, emerald green eyes, pale skin wearing black military boots, black jeans, a black t shirt, and a black jean jacket. He was standing on top of the village's meeting house. He glared down at the White Fang thugs who had quickly forgot about the villagers they had captive and either aimed guns or got their swords and clubs ready.

"Who goes there?!" a White Fang lieutenant shouted.

"Wolf run!" Katia shouted. However Adam who'd been grateful to kill a human fired and Katia collapsed a bullet from point blank having entered her forehead and blew out the back of her skull killing her instantly.

"KATIA!" Wolf roared then drew his katana before jumping down landing on a white fang member. As the white fang opened fire Wolf started ducking and dodging growling that they'd do this. He sliced the gun of the first member before grabbing the man and rammed him into a nearby building before kneeing him in the gut. He then jumped out of the way to avoid a White Fang goon with a sword before slicing vertically and cutting through the man's belly and letting him stumble before falling. As Wolf prepared he noticed that he was outnumbered. However he had confidence in himself. While the Fang were untrained thugs Wolf had been trained to fight by Katia herself.

He drew his pistol and shot a club user that was charging him through the head before sheathing his sword and drawing a knife. The next fang that charged him earned a knife in the neck and Wolf used his lightning semblance to make it really hurt when he pulled it out. The man collapsed the lightning having cooked his body inside out. Wolf glared at the 3 closet white fang and before they could react 3 lightning dust rounds find their new home into the White Fang's body. Wolf threw his knife into another white fang member and holstered his pistol as he drew his sword. Lightning channeled through his veins as he finally had enough static from all the movement to become a blur as the white fang rushed him. With a war cry he went into the crowd slicing his way through a goons chest. As Wolf ducked a sword he heard gunshots and quickly focused his aura causing ricochets into other white fang goons. Wolf then dived driving his sword into a white fang goons knee before grabbing the man's head and jerking up and at an angle.

Wolf had half a mind to kill all these White Fang thugs. They claim to protecting Faunus but all they did was give Faunus a bad name. He couldn't stand them before and now with Katia dead from them putting a bullet in her head. He couldn't take it. Murdering innocents in the name of rights. The fact was that he didn't care about them. If they wanted rights then they shouldn't act like criminals. All of a sudden when Wolf grabbed his sword he was hit with a blow that sent him into the old blacksmiths shop. As he was trying to get up he heard a loud bang and suddenly the shop collapsed on him.

"Bah, he's not worth our time," Adam said as he had his lieutenant put away his grenade launcher. "Mr. Azure I'd like to thank you for your info," Adam flatly stated.

"You son of a bitch!" Robert yelled at Adam. He couldn't believe that he had caused the deaths of Katia and Wolf. Sure he hated the kid but… wait what? Lightning suddenly struck the shop.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Wolf yelled as he got up from the debris. He rushed the bull faunus that had killed Katia and was damn sure he was gonna kill the son of a bitch but before he good strike he saw a twitch of moving from Adam then all of a sudden he was on the ground screaming in pain. His left eye had been slashed vertically and while it didn't remove the eye it was clear to any spectators that Wolf's left eye wasn't functional anymore.

"We're done kid, now stay down." Adam turned and motioned for the men with him to leave. Many wanted revenge for their friends but no one challenged Adam. Besides, he had bigger things to worry about. _

That was days ago and now Wolf who hadn't gotten used to his left eye being milky white had helped bury his mother's body. He had cried and mourned for her with his black hair developing silver streaks over the stress. As he loaded up his back pack with all the knives and pistol magazines he had he looked up to Robert.

"What are you planning Wolf?" Robert asked. Robert really wanted to care for Wolf. But deep down he blamed Wolf for Katia's loss. However Wolf didn't act buddy buddy with Robert now.  
"I had the village doctor switch my school to Beacon. I'm going there. I will become a huntsman. I will make Adam Taurus pay!" Wolf shouted. A growl starting up on his voice.

"I can't stop you but please, Kati-," Robert started.

"Say her fucking name again and I'll kill you Robert," Wolf simply stated as he started walking to the door. Katia's will giving Wolf what money she had, her journal on every grimm she knew of, her weapons, and finally he himself had decided that the only way to get justice was vengeance. As he walked away he heard Robert calling his name but he wasn't listening. He was focusing on the torture he'd inflict on Adam Taurus before removing his head from his body. If Robert came to stop him he'd simply kill him. He knew why Adam left him alive. It was his way of torturing Wolf into blaming himself for not saving Katia before he killed her. Wolf refused to cry due to this. Instead he took pride in every White Fang thug he killed. Sure it sounded Racist saying the White Fang was a group of thugs but he was a faunus himself. No one in the village was rude or racist to him. Wolf knew that there were racist people like the SDC but recently the White Fang had retreated from Atlas so they ram from the big problem. 


End file.
